Within My Heart
by Pca student
Summary: Troy can't think of the perfect gift for Gabriella. She's having the same problem but with help from their friends; can they make their Valentines Day beyond perfect?


**I decided to make this story and have it posted today since it's leap year and the last day of February.**

* * *

><p>February 13th, 2008.<p>

Troy Bolton was in his dorm at his desk; writing something. He was working on a poem. Tomorrow was going to be Valentines Day and he had something special planned for Gabriella. He was going to take her out to dinner and a nice stroll in the park and hopefully read his poem.

The problem was...he couldn't think of anything to write. Nothing original. "Roses are red, violets are blue, daisies are sweet and so are you." He crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash. "No. It has to come from me." So he tried again. "You are sweet so here's your treat, let's go out and eat my valentine." He banged his head on the table; frustrated. "No. No! No! No!"

Chad just walked in. "What's the problem man?" He noticed how frustrated Troy was. He sighed. "I can't think of a good and original poem to write Gabriella for Valentines Day. I tried everything."

Chad walked over. "You're just thinking too hard man. You gotta relax, get some fresh air, shoot some hoops and get inspired."

Troy sighed again feeling hopeless. "I already tried all that. It didn't work. I want things to be perfect, I really love her."

Chad pat his head. "I know you do man. You'll think of something. Maybe you could write a song for her to let her know how you feel."

"I guess that's not a bad idea." Troy said, thinking about this. Maybe he could ask Kelsi for help since she was so good with the lyrics. "So what plans do you have for Taylor?"

"Oh I'm gonna get her some roses, chocolate and take her out to dinner." Chad explained.

"So am I. I'm taking Gabriella out to dinner too." Troy replied.

"Cool man. Well good luck. I'm gonna go shoot some hoops with the guys."

Troy nodded. He got out his cell phone and dialed Kelsi's number. _"Hey Troy."_

"Hey Kelsi, I need your help with something. Valentines Day is tomorrow and I want to write a song for Gabriella so I can sing it to her."

_"Okay, I'll be right over."_

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Gabriella Montez was at Stanford in her dorm; talking to Taylor on the phone. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend. Troy has been so nice to me and I can't think of what to get him for Valentines Day. Can you believe that?" She sighed.

"You are not a horrible girlfriend Gabriella, so don't you dare say that. You can just make him a card or buy him a box of chocolate." Taylor told her. "You can write him a poem and make a nice card. He'll know you care; he already does."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Tay." She hung up and began to make a card for Troy and write a poem. Everything was going to be perfect; everything had to be perfect for tomorrow.

Troy was singing as Kelsi played the notes on her piano. He rehearsed for hours. Everything had to be just perfect if he and Gabriella were going to have a great valentines day.

_'You mean everything to me_

_You mean the world to me_

_You're my everything'_

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked hopefully.

Kelsi smiled. "I think she'll love it."

He nodded. "So how's Julliard and Ryan?"

"Oh Julliard's awesome and Ryan's dancing is outstanding. Also; he just asked me to be his valentine and we're going to the same restaurant you and Gabriella are going to." She explained.

The next day, it was finally Valentines Day. Troy came at around six to take Gabriella to dinner. It was a fancy restaurant. Chad and Taylor were also there, along with Ryan and Kelsi.

"How are you liking the lasagna?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I love it, it's amazing." She replied.

Ryan was sweating and looked a little nervous as he walked over to Kelsi. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Uh, hi Ryan."

"Um, right, I brought you some flowers." He handed them to her.

She was speechless. "Wow. They're beautiful Ryan." They sat at a booth and began to eat their lasagna.

Troy was dressed in a tux and Gabriella was dressed in a pink dress with red hearts. They had lasagna. She chewed on one side of a string and he chewed on the other. Their lips touched when the string was eaten. "Mm, this lasagna is amazing Troy." She told him.

"And I have a surprise for you," He began.

"Me too."

He smiled. "You first."

She handed him a box of chocolate and a card. It had red hearts drawn on it with glitter. He loved it. "Troy is my duet, my other half, when I am down; he always knows how to make me laugh. He's always around and shows he cares for he has been my heart from the start." He read.

She looked embarrassed. "It was too corny, wasn't it?"

"No." He shook his head. "It was beautiful; you really have it in you."

She smiled.

"Now my gift to you." He got up. Music began to play; it was Kelsi and Ryan. Troy sighed and began to sing.

_'Since the day we sang, I always knew it was love_

_at first song. I always knew it was meant to be._

_I always knew from within my heart. You shine_

_just like a star, that's how bright you are'_

Gabriella was touched as Troy continued.

_'You get straight A's and always make my days._

_You are amazing and this comes from within my heart._

_I always knew from the start that it would be you. You_

_mean everything to me, you mean the world to me, you're_

_my everything; the one that completes me and sees the true_

_me. You are everything that I could ever ask for and this _

_comes from within my heart. Oh this comes from within my _

_heart'_

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Gabriella was smiling and tears came down her eyes. "Troy, that was beautiful."

"Well I just wanted our valentines day to be perfect." He replied. They shared a hug and a kiss; causing everyone to go 'awe.' "Troy, this valentines day has been beyond perfect; with or without that song."

"What makes this valentines day beyond perfect is that we can be happy together; no matter what." He agreed. After finishing their dinner; they went for a stroll in the park. Everything was truly perfect for them. Being together was the best gift they could receive from one another.

THE END!


End file.
